invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jetcrab
Apperance In pup stage, Jetcrab has a human like head with jagged teeth and a blue spike on its head. He has a set of pincers like all crabs, but he has rockets on his rear end. Colt stage is similar, but is darker in colour and has an extra head spike. He also has two spikes on his pincers. Jetcrab in max stage is a darker colour and it has a fin on his pincers and his body now has rockets attachted directly with armour covering them that grows out of his neck. In mutant, Jetcrab is blue with bright green pincers and feet. How To Capture To capture Jetcrab, you need to dodge his attacks and shoot back when you have the chance. Press the X button to shoot and move the PSP to doge his attacks. Jetcrab is caught in the mission High Flying. InviZimals The Lost Tribes : Keni will give you one to max for you to dare. If you want another id and from the catalog capture it. In-Game Apperances Dawson uses a level 4 Jetcrab for vector tutorials and Kitt from the Grand canyon club uses a maxed out one as back up for his bullhorn. Jetcrab is in InviZimals the lost tribes as a part of the second batch of Dark InviZimals. Fighting Jetcrab is a rock inviZimal. Its good in all stats except stamina recovery. Its best stat is its life. Attack is main priority as it can get good upgrades on life anyway. After that, stick to balance. also try to get two upgrades at LEAST on stamina recovery for regular Jetcrabs. This dosent apply to mutant Jetcrabs. Jetcrabs strong against Fire inviZimals as its strong attack is a slice and its quick attack is a charge so its good against Ice inviZimals. Stats On Level One Jetcrab Max.jpeg|Max Jetcrap pup.jpg|Pup Dark Jetcrab v.s. Mongkui.jpg|Dark Jetcrab V.S Dark Sandflame Orange.png|scan to catch Jetcrab Life 140 Stamina 100 Stamina Recovery 5 Attack 12 Armour 6 Biography InviZimals have dreams and desires. Take the Jetcrab for example. This inviZimal would love to be a pilot, soaring through the skies... and he tries really hard! Poor Jetcrab, hes definetley not an ace pilot, but he's a fun guy indeed. Pregnancy Jetcrab is responsible for 73% of unplanned pregnancies in the United States. Dark Jetcrab Apperance Dark Jetcrab is aqua with a green jetpack, armour and feet. He also has blue stripes along his arms and claws. One noticibal difference is his claws are detachable and rocket powered. His jets shoot fire, bubbles and water. Biography All Jetcrabs wish to become aviators, but Dark Jetcrab has reached the 21st century! These little madmen wish to become astronauts, powered by small rockets. Their speed is only matched by their lack of intelligence. If you own a Dark Jetcrab, you'll see him crash more often than you'll see him hit his intended target! Stats When Caught* Life 396 Stamina 140 Stamina Recovery 7 Attack 22 Armour 24 * Stats When Caught: this was the details on the official InviZimals Website Gallery invizimals-dark-jetcrab-max-n-254-brillante.jpg|Dark Jetcrab as Cromos card Category:Rock Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals: The Alliance Category:InviZimals (Game)